Joy Gray et l'art de l'esprit contradictoire !
by Louptimement
Summary: Joy Gray, 16 ans et toute ces dents avec son esprit plein de contradiction, nul en décriptage de sentiment ou vie communautaire, elle fonce tout simplement tête baissez avec son courage et sa fierter. Un lionne qui a bien sa place a gryffondor en somme :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **A part Joy Gray, Etta Lady, Tenia Geary et surement quelque autres aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé**: Joy Gray, 16 ans et toute ces dents avec son esprit plein de contradiction, nul en décriptage de sentiment ou vie communautaire, elle fonce tout simplement tête baissez avec son courage et sa fierter. Un lionne qui a bien sa place a gryffondor en somme :

**Shippers**: Remus/OC.

**Note** : Cette histoire ce passe a l'époque des maraudeurs.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_La vie commence la ou commence le premier regard . [ Amélie Nothomb ]_

J'aurais pus dire des dizaines et des centaines de choses. Mais là rien ne me vient. On ma un jour dit de commencer par le commencement et de terminer par la fin. Et surtout n'oubliez aucun détail. Le commencement ? Je suis née le 16 janvier un soir de tempête de neige et … Non je ne crois pas que vous êtes venus ici pour voir en long en large et en travers les 7 heures d'une dames pour voir ma petite bouille horriblement fripée et rouge sortir d'un vagin explosée si ? Si c'est oui allez voir ces documentaires et autre bouquin car ce n'est certainement pas ici que vous allez trouvez votre bonheur, je vous préviens déjà. Donc je crois qu'il serait plus simple de préciser en premier que beaucoup de filles a Poudlard était amoureuse d'au moins un des maraudeurs a l'époque. Nous étions 4 a leurs résister. A les trouvez agaçant et ne vouloir qu'une seul chose, c'était être loin d'eux. Nous avons toute les 4 lamentablement échouée. Nous formions un groupe de 3 avec deux autre amies qui faisait partie des 4 anti-bouffons. Nous adorions donnée des surnoms à ces quatre zigotto et même a présent nous continuons parfois à nous en servir. Sirius Black était Narcisse du a son coter arrogant et prétentieux. James Potter avait l'honneur d'être TouffTouff, malgré l'énorme chevelure de Black, Potter le battais largement à ce niveau là. Peter Pettigrow n'était autre que le rat, nous ne supportions pas sa tête, ses couinements ainsi que son amours fou pour Tenia. Et Remus Lupin devait ce contenter d'être X car il était définitivement trop mystérieux. J'avais deux amies, fidèle au poste et tout simplement toute les deux folles.

Nous étions tellement différentes toutes les trois et pourtant nous nous complétions. Il y avait premièrement Tenia Gray, fille d'un producteur très connu, elle flânais dans toutes les soirée en vue avec ces stars Hollywoodienne les plus en vues. Elle était d'origine moldue et le fait qu'elle soit sorcière fut une vraie source d'inspiration pour son père. Elle était un peu la reine de Poudlard. Populaire, tous les garçons la voulaient ainsi que toutes les filles la jalousaient. Elle était magnifique. Mais elle restais gentille et n'était pas superficielle pour un sou. La seul chose qui était flagrant, ces qu'elle aimait être sous le feux des projecteur. Mais comment le lui reprocher alors que depuis ces premières heures sur cette terre elle y était habituée ? Ma deuxième amie était Etta Lady. Douce et gentille, compréhensive elle aimait tout le monde et n'était pas méchante… Si on ne la provoquait pas. Mais sous ses airs de Mary Sue, un volcan explosif y était. Et me voilà moi. Autant décrire mes deux sœurs de cœur ne me dérange pas, autant me décrire moi me parrais hautement narcissique… Alors on vas passez cela en vitesse s'il vous plait car étant donnez les journaux intimes que j'ai lu de toute ces miss fan des Maraudeurs qui s'invente une autre vie a travers papier ou il leur apporte un jours un regard et toute est merveilleux, ce décrire sois même est une étape importante. J'ai le cheveux brun très foncez, des yeux gris qui change selon le temps et mon humeur, je me trouve assez petite, 1m65 et niveau corpulence, je ne suis pas dans une obésité incroyable mais je ne suis pas la minceur rêver, j'ai mes petits rembourrages et je les assumes ! Niveau caractère je suis le parfait mélange de Tenia et Etta. Oh et ! Je m'appelle Joy Gray.

J'ai oubliez la numéraux 4 que je ne savais pas supportez avant. Lily Evans. Une crinière flamboyante, un regard émeraude, un visage d'ange, des lèvres parfait, un sourire sincère, un humour sympathique, une intelligence a toute épreuve. Je la jalousais tellement a l'époque.

Comment somme nous venus à toutes les 4, ce plier et comprendre la vague maraudeuse ? Mon dieu j'en honte, mon orgueil ne la toujours pas avaler. L'année précédente d'abord, Evans a dit oui a Potter pour notre plus grand plaisir (les oreilles sa souffrent). Evans a donc la première a avoir abandonner notre club anti-bouffon. La panique chez leurs admiratrice c'était fait sentir mais rien de bien inquiétant. Elles étaient préparées depuis le temps que James courait derrière Miss Préfète Parfaite. Après tout il leurs restait leurs Siriuuuuuus et Mumus ainsi que (yeurk !) leur moyen d'approche, autrement dit Pettigrow. Ce fut un mois plus tard de la création de ce nouveau couple que la panique se fit réellement sentir, quand Etta Lady, elle qui était amoureuse de Sirius Black a son plus grand damne depuis nos première année a Poudlard et qui était d'une timidité maladive dit enfin oui a Black. Mais ces chères demoiselle ne s'y attendait pas dut tout. Black savait faire dans le discrétion quand il le voulait. Et ses admiratrice pensait que Black et Lady n'étaient juste qu'amis, voir meilleurs amis a la rigueur.

Le vrai mouvement de foule paniquée se créa a ce moment la. Il ne restait que le beau Lupin. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Tenia et moi apprécions les Maraudeurs encore. Et pourtant, au furs et a mesure des semaine ou le couple James et Lily ainsi que Sirius et Etta s'affichaient, je vis avec horreur (vraiment horreur), petit à petit Tenia devenir la meilleure amie de PETER PETTIGROW ! Non elle ne sortait pas avec lui et elle le lui avait implicitement dit. Mais elle me confia que malgré sa façon d'être agaçant il pouvait être attachant. Evidement, si un Maraudeurs t'appréciai, tout les autres Maraudeurs t'adoptaient. Je me retrouvais donc a moitier seul. Tenia passant son temps avec le petit Peter et Etta avec son Siriuc adorer. Mais ma fierté mal placée, sans amis pendant les heures ou ces deux dernières allaient flânées avec ces bouffons, m'empêchais totalement de ne serait-ce qu'envisager le fait que je puisse être amis avec eux. Même si pour certain le fait de ce trouver une petite amie ou une nouvelle meilleur amie avait arranger les choses, je retrouvais encore et encore ces petites caractéristique que je haïssais chez eux. Deux de mes amies avait craquer –je vous rappel que je ne supportais pas Evans a l'époque-.

Ce fut quand je crus avoir hériter du sida de mon père que je dus faire des test sanguin et autre. La vérité explosa par la suite allant même jusqu'à faire la une de La Gazette Du Sorcier. J'étais la sœur Jumelle renié de Sirius Black. Mes parents ne supportant pas d'avoir une fille (les filles, c'est pour les perdants) m'avait donnez a un couple de sang purs aussi dont l'homme possédait le Sida et la femme était stérile, procurant bonheur sans pour autant se rabaisser. Et voilà comment, moi aussi Joy Gray … Ou Joy Black, appris a connaître Sirius Black ainsi que James Potter pendant les deux long mois de vacances qui nous menais a ma sixième. Et bizarrement, même si j'avais appris a supporter Potter, que je m'étais énormément attachez a Black, que j'avais enfin compris l'esprit de Peter Pettigrow, que Evans était devenus ce que on pouvait appelez une alliée, si il y a bien une personne ou j'avais changer d'avis mais absolument pas en positif , c'était Remus Lupin …

**OoOoOOoOoooOOoooO**

_Le petit mot de l'auteur ;_

Voilà , j'espère que ce petit ( et minuscule ) prologue vous a plus.

Je vous vois déjà venir a me lancer des pierres :p

- Mon orthographe ( Je sais et j'essaie encore et encore de m'amiliorer ! )

- Certains n'aime pas trop ce genre de contexte de l'histoire , j'en suis désoler , mais depuis le temps que je veux l'écrire et que je me retiens , la j'en peu plus alors je fonce ! :D

- Et donc voilà j'espère au moins une minuscule rev' :D

Love ya !

_xoxo (héhé je me refais les petits gossip girl la donc :p )_

_Louptimement_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello La compagnie !

Alors pemièrement **sortez le champagne** ! Première lectrice et première rev' sur cette fiction ! Grand merci a _Lulune_ ! Hihi, pour expliquez cette énorme bloc que tu as eu le malheur de lire, un grand merci a l'antitée qui me sers d'ordinateur et ces beug internationale, mais j'espère avoir réglé déjà un petit peu le problème :)

Deuxièmement, c'est repartis pour un premier chapitre, je m'explique, ils sont d'abord très court je le sait. Mais au furs et à mesure il devront devenir de plus en plus long. Donc NO PANIC !

Troisièmement, pour ceux qui ne parle pas un mot d'anglais, je posterais a la fin une petite traduction de quelque phrase que je glisse ici et là en anglais, je le fais pas exprès, c'est plus fort que moi, alors exuser moi :( !

Et dernier point ; encore milles exuse pour ces horrible fautes d'orthographe que vous allez surement remarquez. J'y peux rien, mes doigts n'arrive pas a bien écrire, ils sont en total hors contrôle de mon cerveau ... Au bien j'aurais du plus étudiée mes dictées et grammaire en primaire !

Sur ce, je vous fais d'**énorme** bisous et vous attend a la fin du chapitre...

Bonne Lecture ! 

**Chapitre 1 **: Je ne te mangerais pas ... peut être pas cette fois.

_De tous les sentiments, le plus difficile à feindre c'est la fierté. [ Duc de Lévis ]_

_La fierté est rarement un juste milieu. On en a trop ou pas assez. [ Comtesse de Blessington ] _

Malgré que j'ai été éduquée dans une famille de sang purs, partisans de Lord Voldemort, ma famille adoptive ainsi que celle des Black a jugée préférable d'éviter tout soupçons en convenant que les Gray devait me faire croire qu'ils n'étaient que de simple moldue. Tout à éclater l'an passer avec cet examen sanguin. Comment j'en suis venu a en demander un ? Tout simplement car je suis tombé sur une lettre d'un docteur –moldue- disant que mon père adoptif devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour la prise de sang habituelle pour vérifier son état de santé étant donné qu'il avait le Sida. Je l'ai trouvé pendant les vacances de pâques de l'année dernière et le temps que l'on retrouve de qui je suis vraiment la fille et autre, nous somme arriver en juin. A la fin de nos Buses. Une fois la vérité éclater, la famille Black en un pris un gros coup pour sa réputation. J'ai du donc retourner avec Sirius dans Le Manoir Black. La famille adoptive devant enfin arrêter de jouer la comédie ne voulait plus rien avoir avec moi malgré le bonheur qu'ils avaient eu à m'avoir. J'ai donc toute des habitudes Moldue. J'étais détesté dans la maison Black. Ils m'en voulait d'avoir fourrer mon nez la ou je ne devais pas. Regulus me détestais car il connaissait mon caractère à l'intérieur même de l'école et Sirius était mon ennemi juré. Bref autant dire que les ponts, cordes et couteaux étaient devenus bien intéressants pour moi. J'en avais marre. Cela avait été une bombe monumentale. Je crois que même au retour des vacances on en reparlerait encore. C'était du inédit.

Mais pourtant je me suis beaucoup –énormément- rapproché de Sirius quand il a fugué chez James. Bien évidement je l'aie suivis. Quitte à choisir Sirius Black ou sa famille, je préférais Sirius. J'appris donc à connaître James et bien sûr Evans qui venait souvent. A mon plus grand bonheur Etta vint aussi très souvent étant donner qu'elle était la petite amie de Sirius et bien évidement Tenia se joint a la bande avec Peter son nouveau meilleur amis bien que ce dernier nourrissait encore l'espoir dans faire sa bien aimer. Comme un Maraudeurs n'étaient jamais exclue, les journées où ils se retrouvaient tous, Lupin était aussi de la partie. A mon plus grand désagrément. On passa alors plusieurs jours chez James a rigoler et s'amusez. Tout simplement mémorable.

J'ai tout de même réussis à marchander de passer la dernière semaine des vacances chez Tenia chez qui je me suis amusée comme une petite folle entre les soirées arrosées (avec Etta aussi bien sûr) et nos pyjamas party ! C'était tout simplement un grosse marade du début a la fin. Et pour vous mettre dans le présent, je suis en train de tambouriner comme une folle sur la porte de la salle de bain de notre chère Tenia.

**_ Merlin TENIA ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! LE TRAINS PARS DANS 50 MINUTES !**

**_ Oui, oui c'est bon ! Tien ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser entrer.**

**_ N'y a pas intérêt à ce qu'on rate le train !**

**_ N'oublie pas qu'on y va en transplanage ! Deux minutes a peine ! Relax donc …**

Je ne l'écoutais pas plus et me précipitas dans la salle de bain. On va dire que je suis de nature très lente dans la douche. Une vrai douche pour moi se résume a minimum une heure. Non, non, je ne parle pas d'une heure dans la salle de bain. Je parle d'une heure dans la douche elle-même. Sirius devenait dingue à la fin au manoir Potter ou encore la demeure familiale des Black. A mourir de rire ! Enfin bon, le plus rapide que je puisse faire c'est 30 minutes. Ensuite il me restera tout simplement 15 minute pour m'habiller, brosser les dents, brosser les cheveux, mettre les dernière fringue de retard dans la valise, boire mon café. Tout cela en un accélérer hyper rapide bien sur.

On m'a toujours demander qu'est-ce que je faisais pour mettre autant de temps dans la douche. On vas dire que j'ai au total 3 savons pour le corps, 4 shampoing pour les cheveux et le reste je passe mon temps a me prélasser et laisser mon esprit se reposer. C'est mon moment repos. J'ai trois choses sacrées dans une journée. La douche, le café du matin ainsi que sa cigarette qui sui. Oui, comme une misérable sorcière qui croyait a l'époque être d'origine moldue, je fume. Qu'elle horreur hein ? Au début c'était pour marquer mon indépendance de mes parents. Sa a continuer car j'ai remarquer que la cigarette c'était un truc sociale. Fumer entre pote, réussir à engager la conversation, et autre. Et j'en suis à présent dépendante. Je me suis fais avoir comme une débutante. Remarque j'étais débutante. J'ai toute de même bien ris en voyant la tête de la famille Black la première fois qu'ils m'ont vus allumée ma cigarette dans leurs horrible salon vert et argent. J'ai pus aussi donnée des explication a Sirius, James et Peter (Bon Lupin aussi mais on s'en fou de lui).

Une fois laver, comme je l'avais prévus j'avais mis 31 minutes (oui bon, à une minute près!). Je me dépêchais de sécher mon corps pour me permettre de m'habiller. Hop un coup de parfum par ci par là. On brosse sa petite bou-bouche, un coup en haut, un coup en bas, on cours dans la chambre ramasser son pyjama, ses 50 fardes de cigarettes (faut tenir l'année les coco's !) ainsi que sa brosse a cheveux, ses shampoing, sa brosse a dent et son parfum adorer. Hé, je suis speedy Gonzalez ! Qu'elle heure ? Glurp's …. Mon dieu, je vais me transformer en kamikaze c'est clair ! Il me reste 10 minutes ! Je descends ma valise ainsi que mon sac à main pour retrouver Tenia en train de déjeuner tranquillement. TRANQUILLEMENT PAR MERLIN ! Moi je frôle la crise cardiaque et elle, elle se la coule peinard ! Elle ne m'y reprendra plus ! Je suis obligé de tout faire en accélérer et elle, elle, ELLLE se beurre tranquillement une tartine merlin ! Bon, relax ! T'es dans les temps ma petite Joy.

**_ Très sympa tout cela Tenia mais qui nous transplane ?**

**_Le père de James viens nous chercher après avoirs fais de même avec ces deux garçons.**

**_Je vois.**

Je me servis quand a moi juste un simple café, faute de temps (bah oui, je suis dans les temps seulement si je reste dans les temps, donc pas le temps pour une petits déjeune gastronomique.. n'ais-je pas dit beaucoup de fois le mot temps ?) et courut jusqu'au perrons pour avoir ma cigarette du matin et d'après moi la meilleur. Tenia ne fumais que en soirée. Enfin je pense. Elle n'aimait pas plus que cela et je ne pouvais que l'en remercier. Je regrettais déjà assez moi et pourtant je ne pouvais y dire non. Qu'elle tristesse. Merlin sais comme je m'en veux.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à éteindre cette dernière et ainsi boire ma dernière gorger de café un CRAC sonore retentis. Mr. Potter était arrivé. Youhou ! Je suis dans les temps !… Bon je vais arrêter avec cela.

**_Bonjours les filles !**

**_Bonjours Monsieur Potter ! Dis Tenia aguicheuse.**

Bien que Monsieur Potter était très gentils, père de famille, mari aimant ainsi que Aurors dévoué. Bien que Madame Potter était d'une douceur incomparable, mère souriante, femme amoureuse et une Aurors à toute épreuve. Bien que la famille Potter était très unie et aimant, Tenia ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer le beau monsieur Potter. James avait, pendant 3 heures, eu une tête de quelqu'un qui avait croisé un zombie la première fois qu'il vit Tenia aguicher Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Potter était à chaque fois extrêmement mal à l'aise mais Elizabeth Potter n'en riait que de plus belle. C'est ce que je disais, Madame Potter était d'un douceur incomparable.

**_Comment allez vous monsieur Potter ? Continuais-je.**

**_Bien, bien merci Joy. Mais nous devons faire vite.**

**_On vous suit Monsieur Potter ! Dit Tenia accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.**

Je soufflais amusez. Tenia, on ne la changera jamais. Bon. Dois-je préciser que J'ADORE transplanner ? Non, non ! Sérieusement ! Ce n'est pas ironique ! Cette sensation d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres ! Se sentir élever, l'estomac dans cette talon, c'est une sorte de montagne russe moldue ! Bref J'adore ! Atterrir et être un peu déboussoler me fait à chaque fois rire. Et celle-ci n'y manqua pas, après un petit tour accrocher au bras de monsieur Potter, que le sol apparus sous nos pieds et que le même nuage de confusion envahit mon esprit. J'explosai de rire. Et je suis sur que le dernière homme au fin fond de l'Afrique dans une maison en terre cuite entendis Tenia ronchonner. J'ouvris les yeux et vis le train pour Poudlard plus rouge et flamboyant que jamais dans toute sa splendeur. Comme je l'aimais celui là !

**_ Je déteste transplanner, regardez mes cheveux a présent !**

**_ Mais voyons Tenia ! Tu n'as pas changé d'un seul pouce depuis qu'on a quitté ta maison. La rassura Monsieur Potter.**

Autant dire que les paroles de ce dernier paraissaient comme une déclaration d'amour pour ma petite Tenia.

**_ Tenia ! Le train vas partir, faut y allez ! Aure voir Monsieur Potter !**

**_ A dans quelque mois ! Vous allez me manquez ! Rajouta ma folle d'amie.**

En levant les yeux au ciel, je courais rejoindre les retardataires qui montaient dans le train.

**_ A la recherche des Maraudeurs ! Hurla Tenia.**

**_ Beurk, je m'y ferais jamais je pense …**

**_ Fierté mal placé !**

**_ Tu peux parler toi et tes préjugée mal placés !**

**_ Pff la plus part se sont révéler vrai.**

**_ Comme ton ancienne haine pour Pettigrow ?**

**_ Roh sais bon ! C'est mon meilleur ami maintenant, je l'avoue, je me suis trompé ! Mais pour Karina-marie-couche-toi-la je ne m'étais pas trompé !**

**_ Tu as dis cela alors que c'étais a peine sa première année ! Je ne pouvais pas t'approuver ! Elle avait 11 ans !**

**_ Bah je ne me suis pas tromper, par après elle nous a montrer ses … talents ?**

**_ Mrphmf !**

**_ Fierté mal placé ! Chantonna t-elle.**

Je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel et de la suivre a présent dans les méandre des wagons.

Bon ok, j'avoue que j'ai espéré que nous continuions notre tradition de rester toutes le 3 dans un wagon seules à nous conter nos vacances. A rigoler et à se dire a qu'elle point on s'étaient manqué. Mais c'était bien rêvé. Premièrement, Sirius m'avait manquez pendant cette semaine. Deuxièmement, Peter devait demander l'arrivé de Tenia toutes les 5 minutes. James ne voudrais qu'une chose c'est m'enquiquiner et Remus Lupin voudrais taper la discute avec Tenia qu'il adorait. Bientôt elle ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment dans lequel je devinais toute la clique des bouffons. Et mon frère. Et Etta. Et James. Et Peter. Oui, bref, le compartiment de mes amis et du bouffon.

**_ Hello la compagnie ! Hurla Tenia.**

Direct elle courut dans les bras de Etta qui était juste à coter de mon frère. Evidement. A chaque fois les places était comme cela. Sirius entre Etta et moi. Enfin, je pris un grand James Potter dans mes bras.

**_ Hello la petite ! Me dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.**

**_ Fais gaffe TouffTouff ! Je mords !**

**_ C'est que tu reprendrais nos surnoms ?**

**_ Si tu me cherches, oui !**

**_ Oh la vilaine !**

**_ Et mon bisou Joy ?**

Petite voix aigu, a si m'éprendre avec des couinements, Pettigrow sans aucun doute ! Oh ne vous m'éprenez pas, il est trop mignon ce coco là, mais je dois l'avouez, bien qu'il a une gentillesse sans égale, il me ferra toujours penser a un rat ! Bon j'ai troqué le rat contre la souris car une souris ces dix fois plus mignon qu'un rat.

**_ Peter ! M'exclamais-je.**

Le reste ne fût que effusion de joie et autre. Autre ? On vas dire que j'ai froidement niez la main de Lupin discrètement pour sauter dans les bras de mon frère. Je piquai la place de Etta quelque instant sur les genoux de mon frère alors que tout le monde regagnait une place bien précise racontant leurs dernières semaines de vacances.

**_ Je crois que je m'y habituerais jamais, me répétais-je en murmurant ces mots a l'oreilles de Sirius.**

**_ A quoi ? Me demanda t-il conservant la discrétion que j'avais installer.**

**_ À tout cela, c'est trop, bizarre. En deux mois, je me retrouve sur tes genoux, lié a toi d'une manière indéfinissable alors que il y a deux mois, je te méprisais jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Sa me fais vraiment bizarre. Je ne l'avalerais jamais entièrement je pense. Même si je suis contente de te connaître enfin et tout hein !**

**_ Tu sais quoi ? C'est pareil pour moi, mais en moins grave, je crois que j'y prends goût.**

**_ Bon, Etta s'impatiente, je lui laisse la place, toute à l'heure.**

**_ Tu viendras ?**

**_ Si tu n'as rien prévus avec Etta oui**.

Je partis me poster à coter de James et vis avec sourire que Etta sauta quasiment sur les genoux de Sirius.

Qu'elle était mignonne. Depuis me temps qu'elle désirait mon … frère ? _Oh that's so weird !_

**_ Alors Joy, t'es vacances ? Me demanda gentiment Lily**

**_ Bizarre serait le mot parfait. Et toi rouquine ?**

**_ Je croyais que tu arrêtais de l'appeler comme cela !**

**_ C'est devenu affectueux Jamesie !**

**_ Pour répondre a ta question, les meilleurs de ma vie !**

**_ Bon les coco's moi, je m'en allume une, laisser une place près de la fenêtre si vous ne désire pas être enfumer.**

Peter pris ma place me laissant la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait.

**_ Tu devras arrêter Joy.**

**_ Lily – Jolie, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps si je le pouvais.**

**_ C'est une question de volonté.**

Pour répondre a la petite rouquine parfaite, j'allumais ma cigarette tandis que Tenia fis un replis stratégique pour se retrouvez a coter de moi. Tiens ? Je croyais que miss Hollywood ne fumait que dans les soirées ? Devant mon sourcils relever, elle ne fit que hausser les épaules et tandis sa main pour en avoir une bouffée. Merlin me pardonne la cigarette que je viens de lui donner, mais je décline toute responsabilité.

**_ Tenia, les mp3, il marche encore ici ?**

**_ Il marche jusque quand on passe la bannière magique de Poudlard, pourquoi ?**

**_ Ecoute moi cette merveille alors !**

Je sortis ce minus Mp3 bleu pour le mettre en route. Elle connaissait cette chanson. Mais ça nous mettait du punch à chaque fois que nous l'écoutions. Pourtant les paroles ne sont pas des plus saintes. Sûrement la musique que nous adorions.

**_ Oh oui ! Oh oui ! J'adore cette chanson, t'es prête Enjoy ?**

Je souris en entendant l'appellation de mon surnoms et quand les premières paroles retentirent, c'est avec un sourire que nous, nous mîmes a chantez toute les deux.

**Tenia**

_Dit moi, dit moi combien du coûte_

_Combien faut-il pour que je goûte_

_A tes talents tes baiser !_

**Joy**

_Dit moi, dit moi si sa te chante_

_Que je te prenne par les hanches_

_Une jambe de chaque coter._

**Tenia**

_Oh viens jouir avec moi !_

_Je ne te mangerais pas !_

_Peut être pas cette fois !_

**Joy**

_Dis moi dis moi combien tu prend_

_Pour l'arrière et puis pour l'avant_

_Peut être bien les deux coter !_

**Tenia**

_Je sais, je deviens dépendant_

_Mais me passer de mon passe temps_

_Ah ça non, je ne pourrais._

**Joy**

_Viens jouir avec moi !_

_Je ne te mangerais pas !_

_Peut être pas cette fois…_

A la fin de la chanson, c'est avec un sourire vainqueur qu'on se rassit. Et je m'en rallumais une.

**_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de chantez des chansons pareille ?**

**_ Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, cette chanson est magnifique !**

**_ Pour une fois, écoute Tenia ! Même si les paroles sont choquantes pour les petits enfants comme toi, le rythme est unique ! Dis-je pour soutenir mon amie.**

Mon frère ne fit que soupirer tandis que Tenia et moi nous tapions mutuellement dans la main en signe de victoire. Que c'est bon tout cela. Même si je ne m'y habituerais jamais, je dois reconnaître que ces agréable.

Je repris mes écouteurs et m'installa plus confortablement contre la fenêtre pour terminer ma nuit tandis que les autres commençait une bataille explosive.

**...**

Des gobelins, partout. Que faisait-il là par merlin ? Ils étaient venus me chercher ? Pourquoi ? Mes parents veulent de moi à la maison ? ILS VEULENT ME MARIER À VOLDEMORT ? Mais ils sont malade ou quoi ? Complètement frappa dingue ! Merlin et Sirius ! Qu'il vienne m'aider ! Il est hors de question que je parte là bas ! Bien évidement Lupin était la lui a se foutre de ma gueule ! Je savais bien que le jour où il m'arriverait un truc grave, ce fou se fendrait la poire ! Il pourrait même sortir le champagne le jour de ma mort !

**_ JOY !**

J'ouvris les yeux vivement tandis que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre pendant un moment.

Des yeux gris semblable aux miens, des cheveux aussi foncez que les miens, des traits régulier et aristocratiques, une belle peau sans défaut. Sirius Black.

**_ SIRIUS BLACK ! Vous voulez ma mort par merlin !**

**_ Non je pensais à ton estomac vide qui gargouille depuis là tantôt. Remus vas chercher le chariot, tu veux qu'il te ramène un truc ?**

Merlin c'est vrai que j'ai FAIM !

**_ Je vais me changer vu que vous, vous êtes pas donnez la peine de me réveillez et j'irais achetez moi-même ma nourriture, je vais pas lui laissez une chance de m'empoisonner !**

**_ Mais je ferais jamais ça ! S'exclama t-il horrifier.**

**_ Tu viens à l'instant de fendre la poire comme jamais alors que il y avait des tas de petit gobelin qui voulait m'emmener pour me ramener a la famille Black qui voulait me marier avec Voldemort alors permet moi d'en douter !**

Il eu quelque secondes de silence avant que Tenia et Etta n'explose de rire.

**_ Quoi ? Attaquais-je.**

**_ Hihi ! Toi et tes rêves ! Haha ! Tu nous feras toujours rire !**

**_ Tu peux parlez Etta ! Dois-je te rappeler toute ces année ou tu murmurais Sirius dans ton sommeil.**

Cette dernière pris tout de suite un tain pivoine tandis que mon stupide frère arborait un sourire triomphant. Merlin qu'il est idiot. Je pris mon sac en entier et sortit à la suite de Lupin.

Je fonçais premièrement au toilette pour pouvoir me changer tandis que Lupin partait a la recherche du chariot.

Qu'il m'énervait. Je ne sais vraiment pourquoi. Une animosité se manifestait en moi dès que je le voyais et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la frapper encore et encore. Dire que avant c'était le seul que je tolérais. Maintenant que j'adore les autres c'est lui que j'exerce.

Je soupirais en attachant ma cravate et ressortis des toilettes.

Oh tiens, qui voilà ? Regulus Black !

**_ Bonjour Regulus !**

**_ Gray !**

**_ Hey ! Je suis une Black maintenant ! Tu le sais bien …**

**_ Malheureusement.**

**_ Comment sa vas aux Manoir ?**

**_ Père est furieux tu dois bien t'en douter. Eux qui avait prévu de te marier a Rosier, ces derniers on annulé le contrat quand tu t'es enfuis.**

**_ Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle alors.**

Je lui fis un grand sourire et partis. Je m'amusais à le faire enrager. Bien que cette fois ci n'ait pas très bien marché, je me rattraperais. Quoique, le coup Black l'ait bien fait crisser des dents.

A par contre, cris de joie ! YOUHOU ! Chariot a midi ! En avant la bouffe calorique !

Et Lupin aussi, mince alors ! On remballe le champagne sa sera pour une autre occasion.

Oh merlin ! Eclaire de génie dans la minuscule tête de Joy Gray Black.

Hé, hé qui veut s'amusez ? Moi, Moi ! Un… Deux… Trois… Hop ! Et je doublai un Lupin qui devait être énervez.

**_ Si tu ne veux pas que je prenne pour toi Gray, fais au moins la file ! Siffla t-il.**

Voilà, quand je vous disais qu'il était désagréable au plus au point vous me croyez maintenant ? N'empêche qu'elle bonheur de l'entendre perdre son sang froid !

**_ Premièrement, c'est car tu vas m'empoisonner si je te laisse prendre pour moi, second, je ne suis plus Gray mais Black, Tu vois ? La magnifique sœur jumelle de l'un de tes meilleurs amis malheureusement et troisièmement, sa s'appelle la galanterie alors tais toi Lupin et admire.**

Il soupira mais ne dit rien de plus. Je cachais mon sourire victorieux et commandait ma nourriture, j'avais un estomac à remplir ! J'avais Gagné et c'est cela que j'adorais. Même si certains me diront que ce n'était qu'une bataille et pas la guerre. Pour moi et ma fierté, c'était tout comme.

**OooooOOoOOOo**

Voilà alors,

-_- La chanson c'est ;

_Peut être pas cette fois_ des **BB Brunes** ( j'adore ce groupe tout simplement *o* )

-_- Comme promis _That's so weird _veux dire ; _c'est trop bizarre _

_-_- _J'espère que cela vous a plus et j'espère avoir une petite rev' ? :D

-_- Gros bisou et vous devrez attendre un petit peu avant le prochain chapitre car (oui ces nul ) j'ai des examen de passage donc faut que j'étudie a fond pour mon plus grand malheur !

_Gros bisou ! Enjoy _

_Louptimement_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour le peuple** :)

_Alors_ voilà un nouveau petit chapitre pour cette nouvelle année... Je ne sais pas de quoi il a l'air non plus car si vous voulez, j'écris petit à petit, a des endroits différents ainsi que sur des ordinateurs différent... Je bouge beaucoup. Je n'aie pas encore eu le temps de le relire, mais la culpabiliter de ces derniers temps me l'ont fait comme même poster. Je n'aime pas laisser pendant trop longtemps une fiction sans suite.

**_= CHAMPAGNE ! CHAPEAU ! SERPANTAINS ( non pas serpantard :D ) ! = A été ajouter dans un favorite Author :D 3 Que de joie et de satisfaction dans mon petit coeur :)_ **

_"Les lettres anonymes sont d'une lâcheté sans nom." _

_[ Georges Auriol ]_

_"Les corps sont étranges. Ce qui est à l'extérieur ne correspond pas toujours à ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur." _

_[ Kitty Fitzgerald ]_

Certains vous écrirons vingt ligne pour décrire le château, ce magnifique plafond magique, ces tables , ces jardins , comme il se décolle tout en se fondant dans la nuit et bla, bla, bla … Et bien pas moi, Poudlard est un vieil amis a moi. On se fait nos bonjours en silence, on se comprend lui et moi. Et puis c'est tout, pas besoin de lui faire un éloge de vingt mettre de long pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ma manquer, sinon ses cheville (catacombe ?) vont enfler et sa tête (sa plus haute tour ?) deviendra aussi énorme que celle de James Potter… Ou de mon frère au choix.

Le seul point positif c'est qu'avec la rentrer, un James en couple, un Sirius assagis, il ne restait que ce Lupin en proie de toute les femelle en chaleur du château. Comme quoi le malheur des un fait le bonheur des autres. Il était trop marrant ce sac à puces totalement paniqué au fait que toutes ces dames ce jette sur lui. Qui vous parie qu'il n'a même jamais embrassé une fille ? Oh les paris sont ouverts ! Je me glissai subtilement entre Tenia Et Etta.

_ Les filles, paris ouvert !

_ Oh chouette ! Sur quoi ?

_ Et qu'est ce qui est en jeux ? Renchéris Etta - Voix - De - La – Sagesse.

_ Je vous paris que Lupin n'a jamais embrasser – vraiment embrasser - une fille de sa vie !

_ Je suis sûr que si ! Me Gronda Etta.

_ Sûr ce coup je suie Etta. Il ne peut pas ne jamais avoir embrasser de fille avec la langue !

_ Très bien, si je gagne vous devez dire oui a toute les questions que l'on vous pose pendant 3 heures, si vous gagnez, inversement.

_ En avant ! On vas devoirs allez récoltez les informations ! Dit Tenia t'elle un cris de guerre.

_ Rien de t'elle que le jeux de confession du début d'année. Cela nous aideras…

_ Ne me dit pas qu'on va introduire les garçons à NOTRE jeu de confession Etta ? Explosais-je.

_ Tu veux gagnez ton paris ? Alors je dis oui !

Je la suivais en bougonnent. Le jeu de confession était une de nos nombreuses traditions. Avant de attaquez la nourriture que fera apparaître le directeur, on pose chacune d'entre nous une question a l'autre et la personne interroger est obliger de dire la vérité. Mais à la fin, nous savions tellement tout l'une sur l'autres que c'étais toujours des question du genre « Si tu devais changer de noms sa serait quoi ? ».

_ Donc le bute du jeu c'est que une personne au hasards pose une question au hasard et la personne interroger est obliger de dire la vérité. Une seule question par personne.

_ Merci Tenia de nos introduire a vos tradition, les deux autres miss, attendez une revanche pour cette affront de nous exclurent ! Et laissez votre capitaine Jamesie super star posez la première question. Etta, qu'elle est le stade le plus loin ou tu aies été avec Sirius ? Il ne veut rien me dire.

_ Oh non ! James ! C'est ma meilleure amie et mon frère ! Je ne veux pas savoir moi !

_ Et bien moi, je veux ! Alors bouche toi les oreilles et tais toi.

_ Et bien petit James, beaucoup trop loin pour que tes pauvres oreilles puissent le supportez mais pas assez pour Joy sois dégoûtez.

_ Maintenant que tu en as assez appris de ma vie mon cher Cornedrue, Joy, es-tu vierge ?

_ Putain Sirius ! C'est quoi cette question ? Hors de question que je te réponde !

_ Eh bien, de ce que a dit Tenia, tu es obligé de répondre. Me glissa Remus Lupin.

_ Toi sac à puce je t'aie pas sonner et oui je le suis encore ! Content Sirius ?

Ces sur cette humeur morose que je m'endormis au soir. Oh, au faite, j'ai gagner le paris que Remus n'avais jamais embrasser une fille…

Je soupirais. Un bon petit week-end était devant moi de trois jours avant lundi, la reprise des cours. Bon. Je me trouvais actuellement dans le dortoir des maraudeurs. Non, pas de penser perverse, j'ai juste passé la nuit avec mon bon vieux frérot, un bon petit remontant pour le moral si vous voulez mon avis. Et ce gros morfalou dormait encore. Enfin niveau morfalou, Peter le battait largement mais bon …

Je regardais le dessus du baldaquin et repensait à la soirée de hier. J'ai évidement eu droit au regard noir de Regulus, dégoûter de Evan, moqueur de Lucius, bref, des regards et remarque dont je me serais bien passer de cette sale petite bande de serpantard. D'après cette _chère_ (noter l'ironie) Bellatrix Lestrange, je serais et je cite « une sale petite garce dont même les parents génique ne voulait pas la venue, que je devrais être heureuse de posséder un sang purs et au lieu de faire ma petite ingrate de traître a son sang, revenir dans le droit chemin pour honorer la bonne personne et enfin exterminer cette sale bande de sang de bourbe ». Pour votre information, elle a écopé de 2 heures de retenue et une réduction de 50 points a serpantard. Mais c'est dernier ne lui en voulait pas étant donner qu'elle aurait dit la vérité bien que personnelement et après mure réflexions je penche plutôt pour le fait que c'est une marie couche toi là pour les garçons et que les autres filles on trop peur de ses manies hystérique pour s'opposer. Au passage, j'ai aussi écopé de deux heures de retenus mais j'ai échappé au point en disant que c'était de la légitime défense. S'ensuivit une crise de larme dans les bras de mon frère qui essayait de me remonter le moral hier soir.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'estime de moi mais ce que je peux dire c'est que ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais montrer mes faiblesses à cette sale catin. Je me retournais vers mon jumeau … En quoi lui ressemblais-je ? Certes j'avais les même yeux que lui, les même cheveux sauf que les miens étaient plus long (heureusement), les mêmes trais fins et aristocratiques, la même bouche et pourtant … chez lui, cela lui donnais un visage de tombeur invétérer et chez moi sa donnait un gros … n'importe quoi. A croire que ce mal propre avait tout pris niveau beauté dans ce stupide fœtus me laissant que ce qu'il y avait en deux fois. Il s'avait pas faire moitié-moitié celui là ? Non cela aurait signifié qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce beau visage de tombeur ! Parfois j'avais envie de l'étouffer ! Bordel n'étions nous pas sensé être jumeau par la barbe de merlin ?

Avec un soupire agacée je soulevais d'un geste sec la couverture créant un courant d'air froid qu'il le fit grogner. Bien fais pour toi espèce d'égoïste tiens. Je me permis d'ouvrir la tenture et sortis. Prenant le soins de m'attacher les cheveux et allas farfouiller dans la malle de mon frère. Hop un tee-shirt ici et un bon jogging là. Sa fera l'affaire le temps de monter dans mon dortoir.

_ Bon dieu … merlin dois avoir troquer ses caleçons par des strings et dumby vas débarquer dans la grande salle pour demander en mariage McGonagall … Sirius tu es vraiment réveiller ou je rêve encore ?

_ Mon pauvre Lupin, le matin te réussis vraiment pas à ce que je vois. Enfin, toi que cela soit matin, midi ou soir, rien ne te réussis.

_ Oh… Je croyais que tu étais partie hier soir après que tu te sois fais consoler par Sirius.

J'arrêtais de bouger. QUOI ? Attends on se repasse l'évènement, si sa se trouve, le matin me réussis pas non plus, mais comme même mieux que Lupin étant donner que je fais tout, absolument tout mieux que lui …

Re-bobinage :

_"_ Mon pauvre Lupin, le matin te réussis vraiment pas à ce que je vois. Enfin, toi que cela soit matin, midi ou soir, rien ne te réussis._

__ Oh… Je croyais que tu étais partie hier soir après que tu te sois fais consoler par sirius." _

Toujours pas non … Re - Re - bobinage :

_"_ Mon pauvre Lupin, le matin te réussis vraiment pas à ce que je vois. Enfin, toi que cela soit matin, midi ou soir, rien ne te réussis._

__ Oh… Je croyais que tu étais partie hier soir après que tu te sois fais consoler par sirius. "_

Trop Terrifier pour l'admettre , Re - Re - Re - Bobinage :

_"_ Mon pauvre Lupin, le matin te réussis vraiment pas à ce que je vois. Enfin, toi que cela soit matin, midi ou soir, rien ne te réussis._

__ Oh… Je croyais que tu étais partie hier soir après que tu te sois fais consoler par sirius. "_

...

PAR LES CALECONS DE MERLIN ! CE MAL PROPRE MA ENTENDUS PLEURNICHER ! Je me retournais d'un lenteur calculer et je vis qu'il c'était figer lui aussi une lueur d'effrois dans les yeux.

_ Je te pris de répéter, j'ai crus entendre que tu avais entendus la conversations de hier soir entre moi et mon frère sans ma permission, laissant traîner tes sales petites oreilles un peu partout comme d'habitude, espèce de mal propre !

Je le vis se ratatiner sur lui-même.

_ JE n'en reviens pas Lupin ! T'es vraiment irrécupérable ! Le peu que tu pourrais faire pour pardonner ton horripilante existence, tu le gâche comme même ! A croire que tu es mon sinistros personnelle ! Par merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai du faire dans une vie antérieur pour subir ta présence ?

Au fur et à mesure de mon dialogue je le vis devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il allait exploser je le sentais…

_ PARDON ? NON MAIS JE REVE ? Sale gamine prétentieuse ! Tu te crois au dessus de tout le monde ? Tu crois que c'est parce que tu es devenus une Black que tu peux te permettre un comportement pareil ? Alors écoute moi bien, que ton nom soit Evans, Potter, Rogue, Gray, Black ou même Lestrange, tu restes tout de même la même personne ! Car ce comportement est digne de la famille Black ! Retourne auprès de ton père adorer aller te faire marier à Rosier et aduler ce fou ! Car ce comportement est digne de ta génitrice biologique sale sang pur !

_ Comment oses-tu me traiter ainsi ? Et sache que en insultant les Black's tu insulte ton meilleur amis aussi espèce de sale … de sale … de sale … de sale MECHANT GARCONS !

Sirius, James et Peter qui sous nos cris c'étais réveiller et assistait au spectacle habituelle a chaque fois que je dormais au dortoirs éclatère de rire devant mon insulte si dérisoire mais quand on regarde le fond , elle était vrai. Juste la manière de la dire qui était gênante. Bref pour la palme de l'insulte la plus pourrie je nome : Joy Gray – Joy Black – Enjoy … Roulement de tambours…. Hourra elles ont toutes les trois gagnés étant donné que ce sont la seule et même personne ! J'étais rouge … De honte et de colère … Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est sûrement que je rougissais devant Remus Lupin, qui était partager entre lancer une autre pique qui me remettrais a ma place mais qui me relancerait ou se foutre de moi ouvertement et m'enterrer.

Devinez qu'est ce qu'il a choisit ? Personnellement si c'étais lui qui m'avait traiter de méchante fille j'aurais fais pareille et j'en aurais même rajouter pour bien l'enfoncer un maximum mais étant donner que c'étais la situation inverse, je ne le tolérais pas. Je me levais en un bon et fonçais sous la douche. Je mis un maximum de temps (une heure et 20 minutes pour être exacte) pour bien les ennuyés. Mais ensuite il a fallut que je me sèche et que je puisse m'habiller, me laver les dents (oui, avec la brosse a dent de mon frère, ET ALORS ? Il y a tout de même du dentifrice dessus qui est une sorte de savons et on la rince bien sous l'eau ? C'est pas comme si ma salive restait dessus ! Et dans tout les cas, on est venue au monde du même trou alors, c'est pas une brosse a dent qui vas me faire peur !), de bien mettre mes cheveux en mode sauvageonne et sortis enfin. Faisant face a trois garçons qui devenait fou a tourné en rond. Je leurs fis un sourire carnassier et partis avec toute la dignité qui me restais suite a l'échange avec Lupin.

Je partis évidement d'abord à mon dortoir pour m'habiller plus décemment. Je fis un petit sourire gêner à Etta qui explosa de rire. J'étais toujours gêner devant elle quand je passais du temps avec Sirius, après tout je ne voulais pas les séparés aussi et je voulais pas qu'elle se mette a me haïr parce que je passe du temps avec lui … et je peux vous dire que quand je lui aie annoncer cela a eu lieu la plus grande bataille de coussin – nourriture – eau – shampoing qu'il n'aie jamais exister sur terre tellement elle me trouvais stupide de penser sa et sa a continuer car on s'amusais bien aussi … Enfin jusqu'à ce que les maraudeurs et ce stupide de Lupin arrive pour nous moraliser sur le fait que les parents rentraient dans deux heures et qu'il allait falloir peut être nettoyer tout notre vacarme ! Evidement Saint Lupin, toujours la quand il faut pas pour nous aider. Non mais je vous jure ! Je suis sur que si un jour Tenia est sur la toilette et qu'elle n'a plus de tampon, il serait capable d'apparaître de nulle part et de lui donner une boite entière avec un grand sourire celui là … bon ok je vais un peu loin mais bon ! Le principe est tout de même présent. Il m'énerve, m'horripile et j'en ferais bien un pater à Lupin !

_Laisse moi devinez, tu as dormis avec Sirius, tu t'es réveillé, tu reviens énerver, tu es hyper sec et agressif dans tes gestes … Il y a une bataille avec Lupin et il a remporté le point cette fois si …

_ Bonne déductions Tenia ! Tu veux une gommette maintenant ou mon poing dans ton coussin ?

_ Ou pas besoin d'être aussi agressive … Et puis c'est quoi cette insulte ? « Mon poing dans ton coussin » ? Sa veux rien dire ! Explosa t'elle de rire.

_ JE SAIS ! JUSTEMENT ! J'ai été dire à ce stupide Lupin qu'il était un méchant garçon ! UN MECHANT GARCONS par les caleçons de merlin ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire une insulte aussi pourrie !

_ La même chose qui t'a pris de dire « mon poing dans ton coussin » …

_ Pas moment de faire de l'humour Henrietta Lady ! Je suis d'une humeur on ne peux plus exécrable si vous n'avez pas remarquer et rien, je dis bien rien au monde ne pourras améliorer ni même empirer ceci ! TU LES PRINT OUI ?

_Mon dieu toi et t'es expression Moldu chérie…

_ TU ES MOLDU TENIA !

_ Je sais, je sais mais tu es une Black chérie …

_ Gna – Gna – Gan, continue comme cela et je te prive de clope du matin !

_ Joy, tu es mon idéal, je t'aime, je ne survivrais pas un jour sans toi …

_ Tu es hypocrite et tu dis ça seulement pour une clope ou tu le pense et veux te pardonner ?

_ Bordel Joy, je croyais que après tout ce temps tu aurais enfin compris que je serais au fin fond des cachots, entrain de chialer sur ma vie de bouse de dragon si toi et Etta n'étiez pas la alors oui je le pense, passe moi un garrot maintenant ma chère …

Je soupirais lasser… Et comme cela jusque au temps de midi ou tout le monde ce rassemblait pour apaiser nos estomacs. Je peux dire que après m'être goinfrer comme une vache ( non pas porc, je suis une fille après tout), je n'avais plus que a attendre que le monde aie finis de se rassasié eux aussi.

Bizarrement, le directeur ce leva de la chaise et s'avança au centre de l'esplanade. Tout le monde le regardait intriguer. Un autre discours ? Le juste lendemain de la rentrer ? Y avait-il un problème ? Autant le dire nous étions tous pendues à ses lèvres …

_ Mes chère élèves, je suppose que vous avez déjà entendue parler du mage noir qui c'est établis en Europe depuis peux principalement sur la Grande Bretagne. Il est néanmoins que depuis peux il ait décidés de s'attaquer à nos régions, notre ministère, notre population … Pour vous changer les idées de tout ce qui devrait à présent rester en dehors de cette école, vous êtes en sécurité ici, personne ne peux vous atteindre a par vous-même … C'est pourquoi avec l'idée du corps enseignant et de vos préfets nous avons décidé d'organiser pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard un petit jeu.

Il consistera au faite que chacun se verra octroyer un numéraux qui devra rester impérativement secret. Pour nous assurer de ceci, nous allons installer un sort silencio dans votre cerveau, bloquant ainsi le fait de dire le numéro avec qui vous correspondrez ou même celui que vous avez. Ainsi bloquant tout information que vous pourrez dire comme votre noms et autres. Vous pourrez par contre dire votre maison car ce jeu sera inter maison sans exception, par contre nous allons vous mettre avec des personnes de votre année. Nous avons reçus les accords des parents de tous les élèves sans exceptions pour les sortilèges de ce jeu que vous subirez et qui seront totalement inoffensifs, le rendez-vous que vous donnerez à la personne avec qui vous correspondrez ne se fera que le soir du bal de noël.

Tout le monde porteras encore un costume prédestiner avec masque pour garder le suspense jusqu'au bout et à minuit les masques devront tomber sans exception. Bien évidemment un sens transmis dans ce jeux, telle que le fait d'aller plus loin que les apparences, que la maison aussi, apprendre à vous confier, a vous décharger, a créé un lien unique et bien évidement de votre sens de recherche, ce jeux sera un bonne entraînement pour ceux qui veulent devenir aideur d'animaux magique pour les retrouver avec presque aucun indice dans les forêt ou tout simplement les futures aurores , trouver une personne à partir d'indice, ce qui est tout a fait le cas de ce jeux. On a le droit de chercher à savoir qui es qui bien évidement.

Vous trouverez vos numéraux en dessous de votre oreiller et vos numéraux s'incendieront d'eux-mêmes après lecture. J'espère que vous aurez de quoi vous occuper et vous amusez sans négliger vos devoirs. Pour envoyer votre courrier utiliser tout simplement le sortilège « Transporto ». Première année vous n'aurez cas demandé à une personne d'une année supérieur à vous de vous aider.

Même si ce Dumby est totalement fou, au moins il ne l'a pas été au point de faire cette annonce en début de repas. Tout le monde c'est levé sous l'excitation se ruer dans leurs chambres pour voir le numéro avec qui ils allaient correspondre.

Etta : Sa vas être géniale !

Moi : Tu parles ! Sa vas être dégoûtant et pervers ! Tu imagines que ce soit avec Snape que tu correspondes ? Un bon petit Serpantard rien de mieux !

James : Oh au pire tu pourras lui faire un bon petit mauvais coup par après ma belle Joy …

Ténia : Je suis l'avis de Joy sur ce coup, pas envie d'un psychopathe moi.

Lily : Les préfets ont justement parlé de cela avec le directeur. Ne dîtes pas que je vous les dis car je ne suis pas sensé le faire mais ils vont bien entendu regarder les personnes avec qui on pourrait s'entendre, tenir compte de nos maison pour les personnes avec qui ses vraiment important.

Sirius : Tant mieux ! Les Serpantard correspondront entre eux et rien qu'entre eux.

James : Bien dit Sirius !

Remus : C'est bon il n'y a plus d'embouteillage. En avant pour les lettres !

Je regardais Etta et Ténia. Et d'un coup nous, nous mîmes à courriers comme des folles. La dernières arriver avait un gage comme toujours.

Puis-je vous dire que je me suis donné vraiment à fond dans cette course ? Je me suis déchaînez et puis ce n'est pas justes, j'ai eu plein de dinde en chaleur sur mon chemin. Bon ok j'ai perdus. Je me suis écrouler lamentablement sur mon lit et attrapa lentement mon numéraux.

« Votre propre numéro sera 312* et vos correspondrez avec le 483*, écrivez la première lettre. »

Etta : Allez hop les filles ! A vos parchemins.

Sans plus de cérémonie j'attrapais sans conviction un parchemin et commençais à écrire.

_« Cher numéro 483, _

_Je n'aie ni ton nom, ni ton âge, ni ta maison ou même ton année. Personnellement, si tu dois être aussi démotivé que moi et un peu flipper de tomber sur un psychopathe, je te rassure, je ne suis pas folle ! Quoi que … ceci serait exactement ce que dirait un fou qui veut vous faire tomber dans ses filets démoniaques … Nous voilà face à un dilemme. Il ne nous reste plus que la confiance aveugle. Ce qui vas être durs dans mon cas étant donné le coup de scandale auquel j'ai eu droits pour laquelle on m'a mentis dans ma propre ma famille … ex famille du fait que j'ai été adopté … »_

Les derniers mots s'effacèrent tout d'un coup. Evidemment ! Qu'elle idiote je suis, des familles de sang purs qui ont fait scandale en rejetant leurs fille, il n'y en a qu'une. Cette personne serait direct qui je suis.

_« … vas être durs dans mon cas … TROP MARRANT ! J'ai voulus écrire la fin de la phrase mais sans que je le sache elle révélait qui j'étais alors elle s'est effacer. Ce vieux Dumbeldore a vraiment tout prévue. Bon tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis à Griffondor, je ne suis pas une belle blonde pulpeuse, mais plutôt brune moyenne, que ce soit de taille ou même de beauté. Je suis moyenne en classe. Je ne suis pas la meilleur – bien que ce soit impossible étant donné qu'il y a Lily et les 4 fou qui eux sont parfaits évidemment ! -. Bon comme je suis d'une gentillesse incomparable, je vais te trouver un surnom étant donné que désoler, mais t'appeler d'un chiffre me donne l'impression que tu es une bête machine moldue ou quoi… Donc je t'appellerais … Some-Body * , je te souhaite une bonne journée, espère de tout cœur que tu n'es pas fou et que tu sois toi au moins, un minimum joyeux a toute cette idée de malade. _

_Some-One * »_

Moi : Transporto 483.

Mon courrier disparus aussitôt sous mes yeux avec un petit nuage de fumer. Je soupirais et regardais Etta et Tenia faire pareille.

Tenia : Bon miss Joy, ton gage sera de « être au service de tout le monde pour toute la journée » !

Joy : Quoi ? Non mais tu rêves c'est horrible !

Etta : Je suis d'accord ! On va pouvoir enfin se prélasser …

Joy : Parler pour vous … JE VAIS SOUFFRIRE PAR MERLIN !

Tenia : Marchons vers le lac et ma chère petite Joy une cigarette une fois la bas …

Joy : A vos ordres mes dames ! Laissez-moi juste prendre mon chandail.

Un vieux machin que j'avais reçus lors des ma première année de Etta et Tenia. Il y avait nos trois premières lettres de prénoms dessus. Je soupirais et les suivait dans les dédales de Poudlard. Je laissais pour une fois les deux devants rêvassant… Mon dieu, comme tout avait changé… Quelque mois plus tôt j'étais encore occupée de pourrir la personne qui serait mon frère tandis que maintenant je me retrouvais sur le fait que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Il m'aidait plus que il ne le devait… Il était un peu comme une bouée de sauvetage pour moi… Oh je dis bouée de sauvetage car franchement, c'est moins quand on dit ma baguette de sorcier ou encore mon réanimateur … Donc on va garder la bouée de sauvetage…

Bon, il va falloir vous parler de ma mal chance habituelle pour que vous compreniez la scène qui est en train de se passé. Vous voyez quand vous êtes en train de manger un poisson dit sans arrête et que vous êtes la seule personne qui tombe sur une arrête ? Ou encore quand vous rentrer dans un magasin de chaussure et que la se trouve la chaussure de vos rêves et que il reste toutes les tailles à part la vôtre ? Ou même ou vous faite une course contre vos amies et que la dernière arriver à un gage et que à ce moment-là sur votre passage il n'y a que monde et foule ?

Et bien je marchais tranquillement a mon aise suivant mes deux amies a deux pas du chêne quand est sortis DE NULLE PART un racine me faisant dégringoler le reste de la pente et seulement arrêter grâce à mon frère qui était déjà la sinon j'aurais pu dire bonjour au calamar géant. Vous voyez le genre de poisse que j'aie ? En plus Tenia et Etta son passer dans le même chemin que moi vus que je marchais dans leurs pas et puis toute personne normalement constituer serait tombé un point c'est tout, non moi il faut que je dégringole toute la pente ! Il me fallut cinq minutes pour reprendre mes esprits avant de lever ma tête et voir la tête de mes amis qui étaient mort de rire.

Sirius : De rien petite Joy.

Moi : Ma poisse me suivra toujours …

Etta : Tu es incroyable …

Tenia : Alors c'est numéro ?

Sirius : J'ai déjà envoyé la mienne et eu une réponse, je compte répondre tantôt. Je suis tombé sur un garçon qui est à Serdaigle, assez sympa je dois dire et qui est en couple donc même si il était gay je suis sauvé car vous savez que mon charme fait souvent des ravages …

James : Moi je suis tombée sur une petit Pouffsoufle qui a l'aire toute aussi gentille mais un gros souci d'estime d'elle-même, elle m'a dit qu'elle était en troisième. Elle m'a envoyé la première lettre et elle a d'ailleurs été assez marrante et elle a devinez qui j'étais sans le savoir que c'était moi … Elle a écrit je cite « C'est dingue comme même comment les maraudeurs fond pour être aussi populaire sans en pâtir, surtout James qui sort avec la belle Lily depuis peu, tu trouve pas ? »

Peter : Moi je suis tombez sur une Pouffsoufle aussi mais en quatrième. Elle ne m'a pas trop parlé dans sa première lettre et je devrais lui répondre tantôt….

Lily : Quant à moi je suis tombée aussi sur un Serdaigle en dernière année qui est fou amoureux d'une fille de son année mais qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre donc de n'importe qu'elle sexe que je sois, il me supplie de l'aider.

Remus : Je crois que j'ai été le plus chanceux de tous. Je suis tombez sur une Griffondor. Je ne sais pas qu'elle année ni rien et je lui répondrais quand je serais a la bibliothèque. Et vous ?

Etta : On ne sait pas encore on a envoyé nos lettres toutes les trois sans réponse pour l'instant…

Sirius : J'espère que tu as été gentille avec lui ou elle ma petite Joy…

Joy : Tu me connais … Je suis un ange ! Grognais-je. Non mais franchement je trouve cette idée totalement terrifiante ! N'importe qui pourrais ce cacher derrière ces lettres. C'est horrible…

Tenia : D'ailleurs j'ai une nouvelle, Joy a un petit gage de satisfaire tous nos désirs jusque ce soir …

Moi : Traîtresse !

James : Oh j'ai bien besoin d'un petit massage…

Lily : Je te le fais mon chéri. Lui répondit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Moi : Merci t'es un ange…

Tenia : Tu me passes une cigarette s'il te plaît ?

Moi : Je suis bien obliger…

Je lui passais un clope et m'allongeas de tout mon long contre l'arbre me décalant de Sirius qui avait Etta à présent entre ses jambes. Je soupirais profondément. Et fermais mes yeux savourant les paroles des autres… Je me sentais tellement perdue depuis la reprise des cours. Ce n'était tellement plus comme avant … Pendant les vacances je pensais tout simplement que tout allait être comme l'an passé et que c'était juste de la comédie mais ils avaient été vrais avec moi… Pas d'hypocrisie, ce que j'avais comme même crains car je m'étais attaché à eux mais … Mes repères ont tellement changé… Tout n'est plus du tout comme avant. Je n'aie jamais rien connu d'autre qu'Etta et Tenia… Est-ce comme cela que commence les problèmes amicaux que l'on voit dans les séries moldue ? Je ne me suis presque jamais disputez avec les filles… Je… J'ai tellement peur au fond … Je ne sais pas quoi ni comment… Dois-je me méfier ? Dois-je me jeter à l'eau sans réfléchir ? Je risquerais tellement de chose en même temps … J'écrasais mon mégot par terre.

Remus : Tu pourrais au moins le faire disparaître avec la magie Gray !

Moi : BLACK ! Lupin, je m'appelle Black comme Sirius Black quand vas-tu t'en rappeler ? Je suis sa sœur ok ?

Remus : Ce n'est pas possible que tu sois sœur avec Sirius ! Il est tout ton opposé ! Tu es qu'une sale petite égoïste qui en pense qu'a elle ! Tu ne prends jamais les autres en considération ! Qui sais la personne avec qui tu corresponds est peut être adorable et n'a besoin que d'une chose c'est de l'aide ! Peut-être que elle veut s'amusée avec cette correspondance elle ! Mais non si Madame trouve que c'est une idée perverse elle doit avoir raison ! Tu es insensible !

Moi : Et qui te dis que moi ça me fait pas peur ? J'aimerais pouvoir rire avec ce stupide numéro ! Pouvoir m'amusez sans réfléchir tu vois ? Être aveuglément confiante !

Remus : Mais alors pourquoi es-tu aussi agaçantes par merlin ?

Moi : PAR CE QUE J'AI APPRIS A MES DEPENDS QUE LES PERSONNES NE SONT PAS TOUT LE TEMPS CE QU'ELLES DISENT ÊTRES ! Alors au lieu parler dans le vent et de me reprocher d'être égoïste et insensible regarde toi d'abord espèce de crétin !

Remus : Tiens ce n'est plus « méchant garçon » ?

Moi : Non cette insulte est bien trop gentille pour toi ! Tu es même pire que ce mage noir ! Tu n'es rien qu'un monstre qui me pourrit mon existence ! A croire que tu ne sais faire que cela ! Gâcher la vie des autres ! Ne les laisserais tu pas en paix pour une fois ? Prouve que tu es le saint Remus que tu prétends être et change d'école ! De pays de continent ! N'importe où du moment que on te voit plus !

Remus : Tu vois que tu fais encore ta sale petite égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! N'as-tu pas pensé que les autres m'appréciaient ? Non si toi tu ne m'aime pas, personne ne m'aime ! Si madame me déteste, je dois m'éloigner d'elle car elle fait de son cas une généralité ! Tu n'es pas une princesse ! Je ne vais certainement pas t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil pour ton plaisir !

Moi : MAIS TU ES UN MONSTRE !

Sirius : SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Vos disputes de vieux couple, on n'en veut pas ici ! Soit vous allée ailleurs, soit vous vous serrez la main et on oublie toutes ces balivernes !

Moi: J'allais allée dans mon dortoir, l'air est irrespirable... Remus : J'allais allée à la bibliothèque. (En même temps)

Sirius : Très bien mais vous ne tuez pas sur le chemin du retour….

Moi : Toi dix mètre derrière moi.

Je l'entendis soupirer mais il n'en dit point plus restant derrière moi. Je soupçonnais bien entendu mon frère d'avoir fait un signe désignant qu'il devait laisser tomber, que cela ne servirait à rien. Mais je n'en avais que faire, déjà la moitié de gagner.

Bon je ne marchais plus à ce stade je courais. Je sais ce que j'allais faire. Hagrid à un enclos pleins d'Hippogriffes. Autant je ne peux point supporter être sur un balai, autant ces animaux savent me mettre à l'aise. Je souris et me précipitais encore plus vite en pensant à Jude, la première femelle avec qui j'ai sus directement m'entendre et celle que je vais voir le plus souvent … Je montais les marches de mes escaliers quatre à quatre et fonçais dans ma chambre. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, un « pouf » sonore se fit retentir ainsi qu'un long et mince filet de fumer. Mon correspondant venait juste à présent de me répondre.

Jude était bien loin à présent et je me jetais sur mon courrier. Rhô oui je sais, j'ai dit que toute cette histoire était d'une perversité sans précédent. Mais je devais le reconnaître… Du moins à moi-même, hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenne, que tout ceci étant un peux amusant tout de même.

_« Chère Some-One,_

_Ta lettre ma beaucoup fais rire je dois l'admettre… Bien que je ne pense pas que ce vieux fou, comme tu dis, de Dumbeldore prendrait le risque de mettre la vie de ses élèves en danger en laissant libre champ à un psychopathe, il est vrais que la théorie du vieux pervers peux rester elle par contre présente… Je te rassure, je n'en suis pas un… Bien que d'après tes scénarios c'est ce que je devrais dire si j'en étais un… Je n'aie plus que a dire que je ne pense pas en être un alors… Tu as raison encore une fois, il ne nous reste plus que la confiance qui est apparemment aussi difficile à donner pour toi que pour moi. Dire que tu n'es pas motiver par toute cette mascarade est peux dire, et bien moi cela m'amuse en fin de compte, j'adore les défis et en voilà enfin un très impressionnant qu'il me tarde de résoudre. Je fais un petit résumé de toi pour me mettre les idées au clair si tu permets ? - Tu es à Griffondor. - Tu es moyenne dans à peu près tout. - Tu es très marrante. _

_Cela me fait trois indices…. Pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà ça. Alors comme cela, tu n'aimes pas les 4 fou comme tu dis ? Vises-tu les Maraudeurs en particulier ? Je suppose que une année au pare avant tu te serais très bien entendus avec Lily, Etta et Tenia… Non pas Joy, tu n'as vraiment pas le même style de caractère que elle… Elle est tellement cynique et prétentieuse et définitivement, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour s'entendre aussi bien avec Etta et Tenia ainsi que les Maraudeurs bien que j'ai remarqué quelque accrochage avec Lupin, peut-être est-ce car elle est la sœur de Sirius ? Aucune idée… Bref, peut être que tu seras la prochaine directrice du club-anti-maraudeurs ? _

_Et tu as raison, j'ai remarqué à plusieurs fois que mes phrases s'effaçaient car je révélais trop d'indice sur moi-même. Autant la première fois j'ai été surpris mais par la suite sa s'est améliorer…._

_Au faite, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté ! Je suis aussi à Griffondor, garçons et ironiquement je ne me trouve pas tellement spéciale non plus. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus ! _

_Bisou, bonne journée – Some-Body »_

Non mais je rêve ? Ce gars venait définitivement de me dégoûter de cette correspondance ! Dire que pendant un instant j'ai crus la trouver marrante ! Non mais ! Il venait de le traiter de prétentieuse et de cynique ! Non mais oh ! Le prochain courrier vas lui donner des envies de suicide je vous le promets ! Ni une ni deux, je pris un parchemin ainsi que une plume et me mis a l'attelage.

_« Cher Some-Body, _

_Je suis contente que ma lettre t'ai bien fait rire, beaucoup de personne serait partie en courant ou l'aurait brûlé, cette dernière, comme cette celle-ci et les autres que suivront. J'espère bien que tu n'es pas un sale pervers ! Sinon, vas déjà creuser ta tombe ! Alors oui je n'étais que peux motiver par ces lettres mais à partir d'un moment, on a réussi à me montrer le bon coter de cette correspondance et je m'étais apprêté à apprécier cette dernière avant de lire ta lettre. Sache que c'est très arrogant de ta pars de me demander la permission de pouvoir résumer tes indices sur moi alors que tu n'attends même pas une confirmation de ma part ? Alors ne pas les aimer les maraudeurs est un grand mot, d'un certains coter je crois que je les adore mais d'un autre (voilà encore un désaccord entre nous) c'est Remus Lupin qui m'insupporte le plus. Et tu te trompes, je connais Joy et je l'adore, cette fille n'est pas du tout comme tu la décris ! Elle est extraordinaire il faut juste essayer à la comprendre ! C'est justement Lupin qui est injuste avec elle ! Elle m'a tout raconté, chaque dispute et altercations et je te promets d'un avis totalement objectif que tout cela est de la faute de ce stupide Lupin. Alors si tu veux devenir amis avec les Maraudeurs, d'après Joy ce sont Sirius, James et Peter les plus marrants, ne te leurs pas sur ce stupide Lupin, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et je te rappelle aussi que ce n'est pas car elle est la sœur de Sirius qu'elle traîne avec eux. Elle était amie avec Etta et Tenia avant et elle a appris à connaître Sirius, James et Peter. _

_Pourquoi t'étonnes-tu ? Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue dans la précédente lettre que quand tu révélais trop d'indice dans une phrase, elle s'effaçait ? Autant au début de la lettre, autant d'intelligence j'étais persuader que tu étais à Serdaigle puis, avec autant de stupidité, Pouffsoufle me semble la meilleur maison pour toi, alors tu m'annonce que tu es a Griffondor ? Es-ce une blague ? Je pense que non… _

_Bonne fin de Journée,_

_Some-One »_

Moi : Transporto 483

Et le même manège se produisit. Directement après, j'enfilais une paire de bas ainsi que un jeans par-dessus. Trois bonnes couches pour le dessus et une bonne paire de chaussette avant d'ajuster ma cape et de partir en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

En sortant, je vis que le groupe était encore au bord de l'étang, mais je ne m'en souciait guère et fonçait vers mon vieil ami.

Il me fallut une bonne dizaine de minute (lenteur incomparable) pour arriver devant sa maison. Un coup suffit à le faire apparaître.

Hagrid : Bonjour petite Joy ! Que me vaut ta visite ?

Joy : Bonjour Hagrid ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh je venais prendre tes nouvelles ainsi que te demander l'autorisation d'aller voir Jude…

Hagrid : Et bien autant parler en allant à l'enclos, quand dis-tu ?

Joy : Avec plaisir Hagrid !

Hagrid : En avant Corckdurs, on va voir tes amis…

Le chien ne fit qu'aboyer joyeusement. Je souris et me mis directement en marche suivit de Hagrid. Nous parlâmes pendant un bon bout de temps, je lui parlais de ma relations avec les Maraudeurs et de tous ces changements, de la correspondance avec mon numéraux et ce que ce stupide numéro avait osé dire de moi ainsi que ma réponse (il a bien rigolé).

Et lui me parlais de ces vacances, des nouveaux animaux qu'il avait découverts, de sa passion pour les dragons, d'Aragog, de Dumby, de son envie d'enseigner et des Maraudeurs ainsi que Lupin (il voulait comprendre pourquoi je ne l'appréciais pas alors qu'il était « adorable »). Mais nous arrivâmes vite a l'enclos coupant cours au sujet Lupin.

Hagrid : Je t'attends ici ne t'inquiète pas et prends tout ton temps, sa fais deux mois que vous ne vous êtes plus vus….

Moi : Merci Hagrid, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez !

Hagrid : Allons ma petite, cela me fait plaisir…

Ni une ni deux, je ne fis que sautée par-dessus la barrière de l'enclos et m'empressait de me diriger vers Jude. Devant celle-ci, lui fis une salutation bien que cela ne soit plus nécessaire et montais sur son dos…

Moi : Fait moi volée ma belle…

La suite ne fit que joie et euphorie… Je perdis la tête tellement ce sentiment me remplissais de bonheur et liberté… J'étais comblée, mes problèmes derrière moi en compagnie de Hagrid, comme si rien n'avait existé, que j'étais dans une famille normale, avec un chien et mon frère, comme si mes parents étaient aimants, comme si tout était parfait …

Voilà alors,

-_- ***312** : est le préfixe pour appeler quelqu'un à Chicago d'un pays étranger ( Chicago , mon amour )

-_-** *483** : "Zimmer 483" Album des Tokio Hotel ! Aucun commentaire, c'est grâce à eux et leur musique que je me suis mis a écouter ; U2 - Nirvana - Rolling Stones - Smashing Pumpkins - Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Doors - Pink Floyd - Queen et tant d'autre 3

_-_- *****_**Some-Body **: Pour la chanson _SomeBody to love _de Queen.

**-**_- ***Some-One** : Pour la chanson _SomeOne Like You_ de Adele.

_-_- _**J**'espère que cela vous a plus et j'espère avoir une petite rev' ? :D Désolée pour ressaser le mal être de notre petite Joy et sa continuera encore dans le chapitre 4 mais promis , chapitre 5 , j'arrête tout cela :D Mais moi personnelement quand je suis mal j'y pense tout le temps donc cela explique le pourquoi du comment que je ressase ses difficulter aussi :)

****Je vous fais de gros bisou , une bonne année 2012****

_Enjoy _

_Louptimement_


	4. Avis a la communauter

Hello les petits poulets :D

Malheureusement ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre:/ Aller faire vos réclamations à ma maman…

Je ne sais point atteindre l'ordinateur de la maison de ma mère ou se trouve tous les chapitres donc une fois que la tempête sera passer, je viendrais vous posté le tout :D Pour mon , comme le vôtre j'espère, plus grand plaisir :D

En attendant pour m'excuser, je vous envoie la fiction d'une petite nouvelle sur

C'est son baptême car elle est toute fraiche et prête à vos rev' … Faite lui plaisir, nous savons tous la galère que c'est au début pour pouvoir avoir des avis.

J'ai déjà eu la chance de lire plusieurs chapitres étant donné que je la connais aussi personnellement …

Et bordel c'est une histoire qu'il faut avoir déjà lu au moins une fois dans sa vie :D

C'est une Sirius/Oc

Il s'agit de :

« Une fille pas comme les autres… by AngieBlck

Sirius Black a entamé sa sixième année … il est avec ses meilleurs amis et a toujours autant de succès ! Alors qu'il se retrouve une fois de plus convoqué cher le directeur, il apprend qu'une nouvelle élève va faire son entrée…. »

Je vous en supplie, vous ne le regretterez vraiment pas …

Elle n'attend que des rev' pour pouvoir poster la suite ….

Gros bisou le peuple 3 J'espère que cette neige malgré sa froideur et son manque de nous faire mourir a chaque fois vous émerveille autant que moi :*

Love ya !

Louptimement


	5. Chapter 5

Hello La Compagnie :) !

Alors, premièrement , je dis un grand **merci** à Myllie pour ces rev' :) cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis constructif et voilà la suite ;)

Deuxièmement, c'est repartis pour un chapitre, je m'explique, ils sont d'abord très court je le sait (et je répète au cas ou ;p ). Mais au furs et à mesure il devront devenir de plus en plus long. Donc NO PANIC !

Troisièmement, pour ceux qui ne parle pas un mot d'anglais, je posterais a la fin une petite traduction de quelque phrase que je glisse ici et là en anglais, je le fais pas exprès, c'est plus fort que moi, alors exuser moi :( ! Ainsi que quelque **référence comme d'habitude en fin de chapitre**. :)

Et dernier point ; encore **milles exuses pour ces horrible fautes d'orthographe** que vous allez surement remarquez. J'y peux rien, mes doigts n'arrive pas a bien écrire, ils sont en total hors contrôle de mon cerveau ... Au bien j'aurais du plus étudiée mes dictées et grammaire en primaire !

Sur ce, je vous fais d'**énorme** bisous et vous attend a la fin du chapitre...

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : **Une bonne colère résulte toujours à des mots en l'airs ...

_Quand vous êtes en colère, comptez jusqu'à quatre. Quand vous êtes très en colère, jurez. [Mark Twain]_

_On ne se met pas en colère contre ses ennemis. La colère ne vient qu'à ceux qui se disent amis. [Jean-Pierre Guay]_

Me voilà… Dans ce stupide dortoir… A écouter les sermons d'Etta, Tenia et toute la clique des Maraudeurs…

Sirius : C'est très dangereux tu le sais bien ! Je ne comprends pas pour Hagrid te laisse continuer à monter Jude en étant conscient que à chaque fois tu vas te croire invincible et commencer à nous faire des figures qui nous manque de nous tuer !

Moi : JE SAIS CE QUE JE FAIS ! Ok ? Je ne ferais rien qui m'exposerais à une mort assurer ! Et puis dans tous les cas, je préfèrerais mourir en étant sur son dos à elle ! Tu ne peux pas savoir qu'elle sentiment je ressens mais je peux te dire qu'il est unique et que je n'aie jamais été aussi heureuse que en volant avec elle…

Sirius : Ne fais pas ta petite mijaurée ! Tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas contente ? Que tu n'aimes pas la vie que tu as ? Arrête donc un peu de te plaindre tout le temps Joy ! Tu ne fais que cela ! Pleurer, pleurer et oh, encore pleurer ! Ne te rends tu pas compte de la chance que tu as ! Oui ton ancienne famille ta mentis mais au moins ta eu droit à une enfant heureuse ! Tu as à peine passé quelque jour dans le manoir des Black ! Tu as deux amies qui te soutiennent et qui t'aime ! Tu as Lily qui t'aide quand tu veux et qui t'adores ! Ainsi que mes amies a moi ! James et Peter ne te font-ils pas rire ? Ne t'entends-tu pas bien avec eux ? Ne sont-ils pas eux aussi tes amis ? Et tu as découvert que tu as un frère jumeau ! Même si c'est beaucoup à avalé je ne pense pas à avoir été imbuvable avec toi a partir de ce moment-là ! Alors rends-toi compte de la chance que tu as par merlin ! Il y en a qui naissent Cracmols ! Il y en a qui vivent sous les doloris ! Il y en a qui doivent se battre pour survivre et qui tuerais n'importe qui pour avoir ta vie ! En plus ce n'est pas comme si tu étais moche ou grosse ! Il y en a qui doivent subir les moqueries a Poudlard par apport à leurs poids, leur visage, leurs socialisation…

Je le regardais d'un regard étranger. Il m'avait fait mal, pas physiquement mais mentalement et merlin seul sait à quel point c'est pire… Je ne sus que faire tellement j'étais désemparer devant son regard totalement fou. Etais-ce mon frère ? Celui qui me rassurais quand j'en avais besoin ? Celui à qui je me confiais ? Il savait à quel point ce changement était dur pour moi.

Un claquement de porte dans le couloir me ramena à la réalité et me sortis de ma léthargie. Tout le monde guettait ma réaction. Je ne lui fis part que d'un regard noir et meurtrie,

Moi : Si cela est ce que tu penses de moi, très bien …

Et je partis, je vis Tenia et Etta amorcer un mouvement pour me suivre sûrement par sollicitude mais ma voix claqua dans l'air.

Moi : Je veux être seul ! Qu'aucun de vous n'ose m'adresser la parole encore.

Et cette fois, pour de bon, je partis en prenant bien soins de claquer la porte. Je savais soigner mes sorties comme mes entrées. Je me pressais d'aller rejoindre la bibliothèque. J'avais besoin de calme et je savais que grâce à Pince qui prônait le silence et le respect de ses livres, je pourrais en jouir à souhait. Je pense que c'est bien la première fois ou je demandais à Merlin de bénir Pince et ses manies, que au pare avant je trouvais agaçante, du « le silence est d'or ». J'arrivais dans ce sanctuaire et alla m'attablée a la seul table que tout le monde fuyait comme la peste car elle se trouvait dans le coin le plus reculée de la bibliothèque, ce qui était fort fâcheux car on perdait du temps pour aller chercher les livres, surtout que le coins potion est à l'opposée et qu'il faisait partie des devoirs les plus présent, ainsi que le luminosité qui était très faible nous insistait plus a roupiller que travailler. Les rares moments où ce coin était utilisé c'était pour les jeunes adolescents plein d'hormones qui devaient assouvir leurs besoins charnels. Autrement dit, utilisation plus que stupide. Et pourtant aujourd'hui je bénissais Dumbeldore ainsi que Pince d'avoir créé cette place. Je peux vous le dire, par le nombre de fois où je vais bénir tous ces zigotos de professeur, ils vont se passer une année relaxe à défaut de moi. Je m'assis et me recroquevillais sur moi-même remontant mes genoux a ma poitrine et m'appuyant de tout mon poids sur le mur qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Je fermais les yeux et respirais difficilement.

C'était simple pour tout le monde, je laissais une vie pleine de mensonges pour une vie meilleure et je devrais sourire à pleine dent. D'accord comme cela, sa parait simple, mais quand on sait que j'ai crus pendant des mois que j'avais le sida, que je me suis retrouver comme une pestiféré, que mes parents adoptif mon eu par une erreur de choix, ils ne pensaient pas que élevée un enfant serait si compliquer surtout quand on savait que ils étaient sang purs et que pour éloigner tout soupçons on dut se faire passer pour moldue. Que j'ai dû apprendre que mon anciens pire ennemis était mon frère jumeau, que j'ai été habité avec le meilleur poteau de ce dernier alors que à ce moment-là nous, nous apprécions guère, que j'ai dus apprendre à connaître ces personnes que au- par-avant je ne pouvais supporter et auxquelles j'ai finis pas m'attacher et tout cela en deux mois ? Alors quand je trouve une occupation, n'importe laquelle, qui me permet d'oublier tous mes problèmes et me fais juste me sentir en vie et heureuse je pense que je peux m'y plonger au moins pendant une heure non ? Mon frère à bien le droit de faire du Quiditch, est-ce pour autant qu'on lui gueule dessus ? Non ! Car c'est Sirius Black ! Mais quand c'est la petite Joy Black qui depuis peu se fait tout le temps comparer à son frère et sers de bouche trou de rapprochement pour les stupides pimbêches de monsieur, et donc qui se décide à monter un hippogriffe, alors là, hors de question ! Evidemment ! Je n'étais qu'une ingrate de ne pas apprécier et laissé juste les choses venir comme elles viennent. Mais est-ce ma faute du fait que je sois incapable de fermer les yeux sur certaines choses ? Non, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé alors qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Tout cela a été beaucoup trop vite… J'ai le droit d'avoir besoin de temps pour m'y habituer, j'ai le droit de continuer certaines choses rituelles. Si on me retire tout de mon ancienne vie, que me reste-t-il ? Bien, ma nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi… Mais et si je veux continuer à faire les choses qui me rendaient heureuse ? Certes avoirs un repart à zéro peut être bénéfique mais alors il faut me laisser le temps de me construire et de pouvoir me repérer… Mais aussi me laisser mes plaisirs d'avant. A moins que une gamine totalement perdue et désemparer est préférable… Ce rends-t-il compte du mal que j'ai ? Je n'aie jamais été très ouverte, j'avais déjà peur avant de faire confiance au gens, alors il peut comprendre que étant donné des derniers événements, je sois encore moins réticente non ? Bordel pendant 16 putains d'années de ma vie j'ai crus que des gens étaient mes parents ! Sa a de quoi débloquer non ?

Je vis au coin Sirius rentrer dans la bibliothèque avec un parchemin dans les mains. Par Merlin ! Je savais que c'était trop chanceux de trouver la bibliothèque peu remplie et que ce coin ne soit pas occupé par des adolescents remplies de pulsion sexuelle. Evidement j'aurais dû penser à cette stupide carte du maraudeurs, comment peut-on rester seule dans son coin, plus ou moine cacher, quand des gens comme eux on cette stupide carte redoutable ? Je te Maudits merlin d'avoir donné un esprit si farceur et intelligent a ces zigotos, s'il ne l'avait pas, ils n'auraient pas eu le besoin ni l'idée de cette carte. Une fois repérer par cette enflure, je séchais rapidement mes traîtresse de larme qui avait coulée pendant mon monologue interne et rangeais en vitesse le bouquin que j'avais sortie pour me donner une minuscule excuse d'être ici.

Sirius : Suis moi, je dois te parler.

Moi : Je ne veux plus entendre un mot de ta part Black ! Pas la peine de parler plus, avant tu me trouvais garce ignoble, tu as juste été obligée de jouer la comédie pendant un temps, désolé, tu es tellement bonne acteurs que j'y aie crus, mais ne te sens plus obliger, j'ai compris maintenant dégage Black, je pense que tu as fait assez de dégâts pour satisfaire ton égo.

Sirius : Je suis venue pour m'excuser Joy !

Moi : Et moi je t'aie dis que tu ne devais plus jouer la comédie !

Je lui donnais un coup d'épaule pour qu'il me laisse passer et me mis à marcher vers la sortie. Bon, un point commun entre Sirius et moi c'est que nous sommes tous les deux des têtes de mule incroyable. Il me suivit pensant pouvoir enfin m'obliger à l'écouter lui et ses bobards, mais je l'aie dis je suis aussi borner que lui. Aussitôt la porte franchis je me mis à courir vers le seule sanctuaire autre que bibliothèque ou Sirius ne pourra pas me suivre Le bureau du Professeur Dumbeldore. Je ne sais pas s'il m'accueillera à bras ouvert mais autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Je soufflais entendant les pas de Sirius derrière moi mais j'arrivais à maintenir la distance que j'avais installée. Je courrais, non, je volais dans les couloirs de Poudlard et je vis enfin arriver la gargouille devant moi. Je crus a un miracle pendant un instant puis je me rappelais les escaliers et couloirs que j'ai du parcourir et j'en convins que cela n'avait rien avoir avec le miracle mais surtout au marathon que je venais de réussir avec succès.

Moi : Twizzler* murmurais-je a la gargouille sachant que Black était à mes trousses, autant garder toute les chances de mon coter.

Le directeur n'avait par chance pas encore changée le mot de passe depuis mon dernier passage. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre bien que l'escalier montait de lui-même aussi. La gargouille c'était refermer sur moi et j'entendais Sirius pester dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Merci petit cerveau intelligent de ne pas avoir crié ce dernier. J'arrivais rapidement devant la porte du bureau et cette dernière était ouverte. Je découvris le regard de mon directeur remplis d'amusement et de malice mais tout de même un brin scanneur. Ce regard avait l'art de me mettre mal à l'aise étant donné le faite que j'avais à chaque fois l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi.

Dumbeldore : Que me vaux votre visite miss ?

Moi : Je demande le droit d'asile monsieur, je vous en supplie ! Dis-je sur un ton mélodramatique.

Un petit rire lui secoue la épaule et il secouait la tête d'une façon qu'un parent aurait fait en regardant son enfant d'un air qui dit juste une seul chose « mon dieu qu'elle numéro celle-là » et auquel l'enfant ajoute un regard innocent, que je fis aussi à Dumbeldore.

Dumbeldore : Et de qui vous protégez vous donc ? Continua-t-il, rentrant dans mon jeux.

Moi (retenant un sourire et continuant cet air de Drama Queens) : Il a le regard d'un fou, des cheveux aussi noir que la nuit, des mains immense, et un air tellement aristocratique ! Il ne veut qu'une chose ! Me coincer ! Soit pour me tuer, soit pour essayer de me raconter des mensonges abominables.

Dumbeldore : Et pourquoi vous cachez vous ici ? N'y a-t-il pas d'autre salle dans notre bonne vieille école qui ne respire que refuge et sécurité ?

Moi : C'est que mon bon directeur, où que j'aille, il me retrouve, vous êtes mon dernière espoir…

Dumbeldore ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

Dumbeldore : Ma petite Joy, je vois que la première dispute avec ton frère à enfin pointer son nez…

Moi : Il ne veut pas comprendre ! Par merlin ! Il ne se rend pas compte à quelle point cela est durs pour moi, tout vas tellement vite, mes ennemis deviennent mes amis et ceux que je croyais être mes parents se retrouve en guerre contre moi ! Comment être totalement sur de son entourage après cela ! Comment savoir à qui l'ont peut faire confiance ! Sirius veut que je recommence une nouvelle vie, que tout change ! Je n'aie même plus droit à mes plaisirs d'avant ! Il m'a engueulé car j'ai été monté Jude aujourd'hui ! Mais cela est pareille que quand lui il enfourche un balais ! Il ma crier dessus en disant que je ne faisais que pleurer, encore et encore ! Mais j'aimerais bien le voir dans ma situation ! En plus avec ces adolescentes trop plaine d'hormone qui joue à celle qui sera la plus mielleuse avec moi pour se rapprocher du dom juan qu'est mon frère mais qui a côté ne s'amuse que à jouer au jeux des erreurs entre Sirius et moi et évidement le résultat est que Sirius est parfait mais moi je suis qu'une laiderons qui est le total opposer de ce dieux vivant ! Vous rendez vous compte a quelle point c'est durs à vivre tout cela ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête qui va exploser ! Et j'ai appris que cette famille Black voulait me marier à Rosier ? Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? ROSIER ! Autant me faire épouser par ce stupide mage noir temps qu'ils y sont ! Et vous aller me retrouver enchaînez pendant que ces fou m'obligerons à porter leur stupide marque !

Dumbeldore : Bien, alors je pense que vous avez raison d'un certains point de vue. Mais exprimez-vous et expliquez à Sirius ce que vous ressentez, quand à Rosier, je ne peux donner mon avis, il reste pour l'instant mon élève et j'espère encore qu'il ne se tournera pas chez Voldemort… Et je vous promets que tant que vous ne le souhaiterez pas, vous ne subirez en aucun cas la marque de Voldemort. A présent, calmez-vous ma petite Joy sinon votre tête vas finir par explosez comme vous le dîtes. Je vais demander à madame Pompom de vous déposer une potion de sommeil pour ce soir de façon à ce que vous, vous reposiez. Et je descendrais faire diversions pour pouvoir vous laisser le temps de rejoindre votre dortoir sans que votre amis Sirius ne vous dérange.

Moi : Merci Monsieur Dumbeldore. Au revoir et bonne journée.

Dumbeldore : Descendez dans 3 minutes et ne perdez pas de temps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Qui l'eut crus, Dumbeldore ? Un allié ? Je le vis disparaître dans l'escalier et me mis à compter mentalement. C'était une chance incroyable…

Le décompte enfin à 180 secondes, je me retournais vers l'escalier et me mis à le descendre. Une fois en bas, plus une âme qui vive ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Ni une, ni deux, je me remis dans une course effrénée. Qui sait combien de temps le professeur pouvait retenir Sirius Black.

Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je me jetais sur elle et lui dis d'une voix sans appel

_« Un courage élevé, toute peine surmonte » *_

Je vis que toute la clique était à présent réunie autour du feu. Leurs visages étaient tous retourner vers mon corps essouffler. Mais je voyais bien qu'ils n'allaient faire qu'une seule chose, m'obliger à écouter Sirius et ça, c'était hors de question. Je me mis à courir vers mon dortoir. Je ne pus qu'entendre Etta ajouter :

Etta : Cela veut dire que Sirius cours toujours après elle…

Je pris mes affaires et allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Et c'est en me laissant glisser contre la baignoire que j'actionnais cette dernière. Je ne voulais pas leurs parlers. Hors de question. Je ne voulais pas rester comme cela avec eux. En sachant que pour eux je ne représentais qu'une petite garce qui ne fait que pleurer sur elle-même. Un nouveau « pouf » audible vint à mes oreilles et je retrouvais encore une fois une lettre de la part du numéro 483.

_« Chère Some-one,_

_Fille de caractère, est indéniablement une de tes qualités aussi… Alors comme cela tu es proche de Joy ? Je ne l'aie jamais vu traîner avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Etta et Tenia ou du moins, pas aussi proche que tu sembles le dire. Si tu es autant proche d'elle, je comprends que tu n'apprécies pas ce Lupin, après tout, tu n'as pas eu le temps de le connaître et tu n'as eu droit qu'à la version de Joy… Peut-être que contre toute tes attendes tu pourrais l'apprécier. D'ailleurs, Joy est-elle venue te parler ? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais il y a eu une altercation entre le groupe et elle, apparemment ils essayent tous de lui parler mais elle est en pleine mission fuite. Je ne comprends pas réellement… Tu sais, sa nous aiderais beaucoup si tu pouvais lui expliquez que Sirius a l'air de se sentir mal. Je l'aie entendue dire que ses mots avait dépassé sa penser, même plus car il n'a jamais pensé cela… C'est juste qu'il ait tellement peur de te perdre, que c'était dur pour lui… Pendant des années il a souffert de sa famille, n'ayant aucun refuge à part les Maraudeurs et maintenant qu'il a enfin appris à aimer grâce à Etta et que ce petit bout de Joy est a ses coter, il n'a tellement pas envie de la perdre. Et quand il l'entend, il sait qu'elle a mal, et sa lui fait mal aussi car il a peur qu'elle parte aussi. Il ne veut pas la quitter, c'est l'un des premiers membres à sa famille avec qui il est proche excepter sa cousine … _

_Donc si tu pouvais essayer de la convaincre… cela serait extrêmes gentils de ta part…._

_J'espère que tu passeras une toute aussi bonne fin de journée…_

_Some-Body » _

Je soupirais… Une larme perlant sur le coin de mes yeux.

_« Cher Some-body, _

_Joy est belle et bien venus me parler. Je lui transmettrais ton message et la convaincrais de s'expliquer avec Sirius. Mais elle a du mal elle aussi. Beaucoup plus que quiconque ne peux ce l'imaginer. Quant à Lupin, définitivement non, j'ai déjà essayé de lui parler mais il ma snober il fut un temps. A la base c'est lui que je pensais le plus agréable mais j'ai parlé avec Joy et je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une fausse image. Tu aurais du le voir Some-Body, lui ce croyant mieux que tout le monde. J'ai été définitivement dégoûté de ce Lupin. Tout le monde est humain et tout le monde possède ces erreurs. La perfection n'existe pas. Mais bon, à parement il se prend pour un demi-dieu alors je ne me pose pas plus de question. _

_Quand à la fin de journée, je pense qu'elle est tout aussi pourrie que celle de Joy… Mon dieu, a croire que tout le monde dans cette école tourne fou ! Serais-je folle moi aussi ? Serais-tu un fou toi aussi ? _

_Avec toute mon affection de dingo _

_Some-one »_

Je mis un sort _protego_ autour de mon lit pour éviter que mes deux « sois disant » amies ne viennent me capturer. Transporta ma lettre au numéro 483 et m'endormis sans plus de cérémonie. Tout cela m'avait épuiser. et même s'il était encore tôt, tant pis !

Voilà alors,

-_- Twizzler ; mes bonbons préférer malheureusement n'existe que au Etat-Unis. De long fils rouge délicieux :D

-_- _Un courage élevé, toute peine surmonte - _citation de François Malherbe

_-_- _J'espère que cela vous a plus et j'espère avoir une petite rev' ? :D

-_- Gros bisou et vous devrez attendre un petit peu avant le prochain chapitre car (oui ces nul ) j'ai des examen de passage donc faut que j'étudie a fond pour mon plus grand malheur !

_Gros bisou ! Enjoy _

_Louptimement_

Piouff , cela fait tellement longtemps :)

Mais ma vie à été vachement chambouler ces dernier temps. Je dédie ce chapitre à mon chien, Atila, qui pour moi était ce que Jude représente pour Joy. Je m'était inspirer de ma relation avec lui mais voici quelque moi qu'il est mort d'un cancer des os. Voilà pouquoi il m'était durs d'écrire. Je l'aimais plus que tout. C'était mon _bébé d'amour_ comme je l'appelais souvent.


End file.
